A 3 METROS SOBRE EL CIELO
by alexapendragon
Summary: En Roma, como en cualquier otra ciudad del mundo, los adolescentes quieren volar, buscan caminar 'tres metros sobre el cielo'. Las chicas como Mikan se esmeran en sus estudios, hablan del último grito en moda y se preparan para encontrar al amor de sus vidas: los chicos como Nat prefieren la velocidad, la violencia, el riesgo y la camaradería de las bandas.
1. Chapter 1

«Cathia tiene el culo más bonito de Europa.» El rojo grafito resalta con toda su desfachatez sobre una columna del puente de la avenida de muy lejos, un águila real, esculpida hace ya mucho tiempo, ha visto sin duda al culpable pero no hablará nunca.

Un poco más abajo, como un pequeño aguilucho protegido por aquellas rapaces zarpas de mármol, está sentado él.

El pelo corto, casi al rape, a ras del peine y alto en el cuello como un marine, una cazadora Levi's oscura.

El cuello levantado, un Marlboro en la boca, las Ray—Ban en los ojos. Tiene aire de duro, aunque no lo necesite.

Una sonrisa preciosa, a pesar de que no sean muchos los que han tenido la suerte de poder apreciarla.

Algunos coches al fondo del paso elevado se han detenido amenazadores en el semáforo. Alineados como en una carrera, si no fuera por su variedad. Un Cinquecento, un New Beetle, un Micra, un coche americano no mucho más identificable, un viejo Punto.

En el interior de un Mercedes 200, un dedo fino de uñas diminutas y mordidas da un ligero empujón a un CD. Desde los altavoces laterales Pioneer la voz de un grupo de rock cobra vida de repente.

El coche se pone de nuevo en marcha, arrastrado por la corriente. Ella querría saber «¿Dónde está el amor?». Pero ¿existe realmente? Al menos tiene clara una cosa: le gustaría poder deshacerse de su hermana que, desde el asiento trasero, repite una y otra vez: «Pon el de Eros, venga, quiero oír a Eros.»

El Mercedes pasa justo en el momento en el que ese cigarrillo, ya consumido, cae al suelo, empujado por un movimiento preciso de los dedos y ayudado por un poco de viento. Él baja los escalones de mármol, se arregla sus 501 y luego sube a la Honda azul VF 750 Custom. Como por arte de magia, se encuentra entre los coches. Su Adidas derecha cambia las marchas, retiene o deja ir el motor que, potente, lo impulsa como una ola en el tráfico.

El sol está ascendiendo en el cielo, es una bonita mañana. Ella se dirige al colegio, él todavía no ha ido a dormir desde la noche anterior. Un día cualquiera. Solo que ambos se encuentran en el semáforo. Y por eso ese día no será como los demás.

Rojo.

Él la mira. La ventanilla está abierta. Un mechón de pelo rubio ceniza descubre a trozos su cuello suave. Un perfil delicado pero decidido, los ojos ambar, dulces y serenos, escuchan embelesados y entornados una canción. Tanta calma lo impresiona. —¡Eh!

Ella se vuelve hacia él, sorprendida. Él le sonríe, parado junto a ella, sobre aquella moto, los hombros anchos, las manos demasiado morenas para aquella mitad de abril. —¿Te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo?

—No, voy al colegio.

—Pues no vayas, disimula, ¿no? Te recojo ahídelante.

—Perdona. —La sonrisa de ella es forzada y falsa—. Me he equivocado de respuesta. No me apetece dar una vuelta contigo.

—Mira que conmigo te divertirías…

—Lo dudo.

—Resolvería tus problemas.

—Yo no tengo problemas.

—Esta vez soy yo el que duda.

Verde.

El Mercedes 200 acelera hacia delante dejando que se desvanezca la sonrisa descarada de él. Su padre se vuelve hacia ella.

—Pero ¿quién era ese? ¿Un amigo tuyo?

—No, papá, solo un imbécil…

Algunos segundos después, la Honda se acerca de nuevo. Él se agarra con la mano izquierda a la ventanilla y con la derecha da un poco de gas, procurando no hacer demasiado esfuerzo, a pesar de que con aquel cuarenta de brazo no debería suponerle un gran problema.

El único que parece tener alguno es su padre.

—Pero ¿quién es ese inconsciente? ¿Por qué se acerca tanto?

—Tranquilo, papá, yo me encargo… Se vuelve decidida hacia él.

—Oye, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—No.

—En ese caso, búscatelo.

—He encontrado ya algo que me gusta.

—¿Se puede saber qué es?

—Ir a dar una vuelta contigo. Venga, te llevo a la Olimpica, iremos a todo gas con la moto, luego te invito a comer y te devuelvo justo a la salida del colegio. Te lo juro.

—Me parece que tus juramentos deben de valer bien poco.

—Eso es verdad —sonríe

—, ves, ya sabes muchas cosas sobre mí, di la verdad, te gusto, ¿eh?

Ella se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—Bueno, ahora basta —y abre un libro que saca de su bolsa Nike de piel

—, tengo que pensar en mi verdadero y único problema.

—¿Cuál es?

—La interrogación de latín.

—Creía que era el sexo.

Ella se da la vuelta, enojada. Esta vez ya no sonríe, ni siquiera para bromear.

—Quita la mano de la ventanilla.

—¿Y dónde quieres que la ponga? Ella aprieta un botón.

—No puedo decírtelo, mi padre está aquí.

La ventanilla eléctrica empieza a subir. Él espera hasta el final, antes de retirar la mano.

—Nos vemos.

No le da tiempo a oír su seco «No». Se ladea ligeramente hacia la derecha. Emboca la curva, reduce la marcha y adquiere potencia desapareciendo veloz entre los coches. El Mercedes continúa su recorrido, ahora más tranquilo, hacia el colegio.

—¿Sabes quién es ese? —La cabeza de su hermana se asoma de repente entre los dos asientos.

— Lo llaman Nat y matrícula de honor.

—A mí me parece solo un idiota.

A continuación abre el libro de latín y empieza a repasar el ablativo absoluto. Repentinamente, deja de leer y mira hacia fuera. ¿Es realmente ese su único problema? Por descontado, no es el que dice ese tipo. Y, de todos modos, qué más da, lo más probable es que no lo vuelva a ver. Se concentra de nuevo en su libro. El coche gira a la izquierda, hacia el Falconieri.

—Sí, yo no tengo problemas y no lo volveré a ver.

No sabe, realmente, hasta qué punto se equivoca. Sobre ambas cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS LOSIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN MUCHO TIEMPO LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS Y HACER UNA NUEVA PERO E TENIDO PROBLEMAS VIAJES ME E CAMBIADO EN ESTOS ULTIMOS MESES DOS VECES DE CASA Y DE TODO DE TODAS MANERAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEAIS ESTA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIASS Y A LOS QUE COMENTEIS TAMBIEN GRACIAAAAASSSSS.

ACLARACION:no me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes.

CAPITULO 02

La luna se asoma, alta y pálida, por entre las ramas de un árbol frondoso. Los ruidos se oyen extrañamente lejanos.

Desde una ventana llegan algunas notas de una música lenta y agradable. Un poco más abajo, las líneas blancas del campo de tenis resplandecen rectas bajo la palidez lunar y el fondo de la piscina vacía espera melancólico el verano. En el primer piso del edificio una muchacha rubia, no muy alta, de ojos ambar y piel aterciopelada, se mira indecisa al espejo.

—¿Necesitas la camiseta negra elástica de Onyx?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y los pantalones azules? —grita Nanami desde su habitación.

—No lo sé.

—Y las mallas, ¿te las vas a poner?

Nanami está ahora en la puerta, mira a Mikan. Los cajones de la cómoda abiertos y la ropa esparcida por doquier.

—Entonces cojo esto…

Nanami se adelanta entre algunas Superga tiradas por el suelo, todas de la treinta y siete.

—¡No! Eso no te lo pones porque me gusta mucho.

—Yo lo cojo de todos modos.

Mikan se levanta de un salto con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

—Lo siento, pero no me lo he puesto nunca…

—¡Podías haberlo hecho antes!

—Sí, ¿y si luego me lo desbocas todo?

Nanami mira irónica a su hermana. —¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? Mira que fuiste tú la que el otro día se puso mi falda azul elástica y ahora para ver mis bonitas curvas hay que ser adivino.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver? Esa la ensanchó Chicco Brandelli.

—¿Qué? ¿Chicco lo ha intentado y tú no me has dicho nada?

—Apenas hay algo que contar.

—No me lo creo, a juzgar por mi falda.

—Pura apariencia. ¿Qué te parece la camisa rosa melocotón debajo de esta chaqueta azul?

—No cambies de tema. Cuéntame lo que pasó.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa en estos casos.

—No.

Mikan mira a su hermana pequeña. Es verdad, no lo sabe. Todavía no puede saberlo. Está demasiado rellenita y no hay nada lo bastante bonito en ella como para convencer a alguien de ensancharle una falda.

— Nada. ¿Te acuerdas que el otro día le dije a mamá que iba a estudiar con Hotaru?

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Bueno, pues que me fui al cine con kitsuneme Brandelli.

—¿Y?

—La película no era nada de especial y, pensándolo bien, tampoco él.

—Sí, pero vayamos al grano. ¿Cómo se ensanchó la falda?

—Bueno, la película llevaba diez minutos empezada y él se revolvía sin parar en su asiento. Pensé: «Es cierto que este cine es incómodo pero me parece que lo que kitsu quiere es meterme mano.» Y de hecho, poco después, se corrió un poco hacia un lado y pasó el brazo por mi respaldo. Oye, ¿qué te parece si me pongo el traje, ese verde con los botoncitos delante?

—¡Sigue!

—En fin, que del respaldo fue bajando, poco a poco, hasta llegar al hombro.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo… nada. Fingía no darme cuenta. Miraba la película como si estuviera con los cinco sentidos puestos en ella. Luego me atrajo hacia él y me besó en la boca.

—¿Kitsuneme Brandelli te besó? ¡Guau!

—¿Por qué te agitas tanto?

—Caramba, Kitsu está muy bueno.

—Sí, pero se lo cree demasiado… Siempre está pendiente de él, no deja de mirarse al espejo… Bueno, en resumen, durante el segundo tiempo recuperó casi de inmediato la posición de antes. Me compró un helado Algida. La película había mejorado mucho, quizá fuera en parte gracias a la parte de arriba del helado, la de las avellanas. Era fantástica. Así que me distraje y me lo volví a encontrar con las manos un poco demasiado bajas para mi gusto. Intenté alejarlo pero no sirvió de nada, se agarró a tu falda azul. Y por eso se ha ensanchado.

—¡Menudo cerdo!

—Sí, imagínate que no tenía ninguna intención de parar. Y luego, ¿sabes lo que hizo?

—No, ¿qué hizo?

—Se desabrochó los pantalones, me cogió la mano y tiró de ella hacia abajo. En fin, hacia su cosa…

—¡No! ¡Entonces sí que es realmente un cerdo! ¿Y después?

—Entonces yo, para calmarlo, tuve que sacrificar mi helado. Se lo metí por los pantalones abiertos. ¡Si vieras el bote que pegó!

—¡Muy bien, hermanita! Eso sí que es tener agallas…

Se echan a reír. Luego,Nanami, aprovechando aquel momento de alegría, se aleja con el traje verde de su hermana.

Un poco más allá, en el estudio, Izumi se prepara la pipa sentado en un mullido sofá con dibujos de cachemira.

Le divierte trajinar con el tabaco, aunque en realidad se trate solo de un compromiso. En casa ya no le permiten fumar sus Marlboro. La mujer, fanática jugadora de tenis, y las hijas, demasiado preocupadas por la salud, lo regañan cada vez que se enciende un cigarrillo, por eso se ha pasado a la pipa. «¡Te da más clase, te hace parecer más reflexivo!», le había dicho Yuka. Y, de hecho, él se lo ha pensado muy bien. Mejor tener aquel trozo de madera entre los labios y un paquete de Marlboro escondido en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que discutir con ella.

Da una bocanada a la pipa mientras hace un recorrido por los canales de televisió de antemano dónde detenerse. Unas muchachas descienden por una escalera lateral canturreando una estúpida canción y mostrando sus senos turgentes.

—Izumi, ¿estás listo? Cambia de canal de inmediato.

—Por supuesto, querida.

Yuka lo mira. Izumi permanece sentado en el sofá, perdiendo algo de seguridad.

—Ten, cámbiate la corbata, ponte esta burdeos.

Yuka abandona la habitación, dando por zanjada cualquier posible discusión al respecto. Izumi deshace el nudo de su corbata preferida. Luego aprieta el botón número cinco del mando del televisor. Pero, en lugar de las bellezas de antes, se tiene que conformar con un ama de casa que, enmarcada por un alfabeto, trata de hacerse rica.

Izumi se pone la corbata burdeos alrededor del cuello y se concentra en el nuevo nudo.

En el pequeño baño que hay entre las habitaciones de las dos hermanas, Nanami está exagerando con el contorno de ojos.

Mikan aparece a su lado. —¿Qué te parece?

Lleva puesto un vestido de flores, rosado y vaporoso. Se estrecha delicadamente en la cintura, para después caer suelto sobre sus caderas redondeadas.

—Bueno, ¿cómo estoy?

—Bien.

—Pero no demasiado.

—Muy bien.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué no dices que estoy estupenda?

Nanami la sigue intentando que la línea que debería alargarle un poco los ojos le salga recta. —Bueno, no me gusta el color.

—Sí, pero dejando aparte el color…

—No me gustan mucho las hombreras tan grandes.

—Sí, pero dejando aparte las hombreras…

—Bueno, ya sabes que no me gustan las flores.

—Ya lo sé pero trata de no tenerlas en cuenta.

—En ese caso, estás estupenda.

Mikan, completamente insatisfecha y sin saber ni siquiera ella lo que le habría gustado oír, coge el frasquito de Caronne que compró con sus padres en un duty

—free al volver de las Maldivas. Al salir tropieza con Nanami.

—¡Eh, ten cuidado!

—¡Ten cuidado tú! A mí me costaría mucho menos ponerte el ojo negro. ¡Mira cómo te estás pintando!

—Lo hago por Sumire.

—¿Qué Sumire?

—Palombi. Lo conocí fuera del Falconieri. Estaba hablando con Ana y Nonoko, las de cuarto. Cuando se marcharon, le dije que yo también iba a clase con ellas. Pintada así, ¿cuántos años me echarías?

—Bueno, sí, la verdad es que pareces más mayor. Quince por lo menos.

—Pero ¡si yo tengo quince años!

—Difumina un poco aquí… —Mikan se mete el índice en la boca, se lo moja, y después lo apoya sobre los párpados de su hermana dándole un leve masaje.

—¡Ya está!

—¿Y ahora?

Mikan mira a su hermana enarcando las cejas.

—Estás a punto de cumplir dieciséis.

—Todavía son muy pocos.

—Chicas, ¿estáis listas?

En la puerta de casa, Yuka conecta la alarma. Izumi y Nanami pasan veloces por delante de ella,Mikan es la última en llegar. Todos entran en el ascensor. La velada está a punto de iniciarse. Izumi se arregla mejor el nudo de la corbata. Yuka se pasa repetidas veces la mano derecha por el pelo. Mikan se coloca bien la chaqueta oscura de las anchas hombreras. Nanami se mira simplemente al espejo, sabiendo ya que se topará con la mirada de su madre. —¿No te has pintado demasiado?Nanami prueba a contestar.

—Déjalo estar, llegamos tarde, como siempre.

Esta vez, la mirada de Yuka se cruza en el espejo con la de su marido.

—Pero ¡si soy yo el que os ha estado esperando, a las ocho estaba ya preparado!

Dejan atrás en silencio los últimos pisos. En el ascensor entra el olor del estofado de la mujer del portero. Aquel gusto a Sicilia se mezcla por un momento con la extraña compañía francesa de Caronne, Drakkar y Opium. Izumi sonríe.

—Es la señora Terranova. Hace un guiso de carne fabuloso.

—Le echa demasiada cebolla —asevera Yuka quien, hace ya algo de tiempo, optó por la cocina francesa ante la sincera preocupación de todos y la desesperación de la criada sarda.

El Mercedes se para delante del portal. Yuka, con un ruido dorado de joyas, recuerdo de fiestas y Navidades más o menos felices, casi siempre muy caras, sube delante, las dos hijas detrás.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no pegáis más la Vespa a la pared?

—¿Todavía más? Papá, mira que eres torpe…

—Nanami, no te consiento que le hables así a tu padre. —Oye, mamá, ¿mañana podemos ir en Vespa al colegio?

—No, Mikan. Todavía hace demasiado frío.

—Pero tenemos el parabrisas.

—Nanami…

—Pero mamá, todas nuestras amigas…

—Aún no he visto a todas estas amigas vuestras con la Vespa. —Si es por eso, aNanami le han regalado la nueva Peugeot que, por cierto, y ya que te preocupas tanto, corre incluso más deprisa.

Rei, el portero, levanta la barra. El Mercedes espera, como cada noche, que aquel largo trozo de hierro a bandas rojas suba lentamente. Izumi hace un gesto para saludarlo. A Yuka solo le preocupa dar por concluida la discusión.

—Si la semana que viene hace más calor, veremos.

El Mercedes parte con una pizca de esperanza más en el asiento posterior y con un rascón en el espejito lateral derecho. El portero se vuelve a concentrar en su pequeño aparato de televisión.

—Todavía no me has dicho cómo estoy con esta ropa.

Nanami mira a su hermana. Las hombreras son un tanto anchas y a ella le resulta demasiado seria.

—Estupenda.

—Sabe perfectamente cómo manejarla.

—No es verdad, las hombreras son demasiado anchas y soy demasiado perfecta, como dices tú. Eres una mentirosa y, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que recibirás un castigo por esto. Sumire ni siquiera te mirará a la cara. Es más, lo hará, pero con todo ese negro en los ojos no te reconocerá y se irá con Giulia.

Nanami trata de contestarle, sobre todo en lo relativo a Giulia, la peor de sus amigas. Pero Yuka pone punto final a la discusión.

—Niñas, dejadlo ya, si no os llevo de vuelta a casa.

—¿Doy la vuelta?

—Izumi sonríe a la mujer, fingiendo mover el volante. Pero le basta una mirada para comprender que el ambiente no está para bromas.

FIN SI LES GUSTO PORFAVOR COMNETENN GRACIASSS


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA A TODOSSSSSSSS!

ACLARACION:no me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes.

CAPITULO 03

Ágil y veloz, oscuro como la noche. Luz y reflejos van y vienen en los pequeños espejitos de su moto. Llega a la plaza, aminora la marcha lo justo para comprobar que no viene nadie por su derecha, luego emboca la calle Vigna Stelluti a toda velocidad.

—Tengo ganas de verlo, hace dos días que no hablamos. Una agraciada muchacha morena, de ojos verdes y bonitas posaderas aprisionadas en un par de crueles Miss Sixty, sonríe a su amiga, una rubia tan alta como ella pero algo más regordeta.

—Ay, Luna, ya sabes cómo es, que haya estado contigo no quiere decir que ahora salgáis juntos. Sentadas en sus motos, fuman cigarrillos demasiado fuertes, tratando de darse aires y también de aparentar algún que otro año de más.

—Y eso qué tiene que ver, sus amigos me han dicho que él no llama nunca.

—¿Por qué, a ti te ha llamado?

—¡Sí!

—Bueno, tal vez se haya equivocado de número.

—¿Dos veces? Sonríe, feliz de haber hecho callar a su amiga siempre con la broma a punto, que, sin embargo, no se da por vencida.

—De los amigos no te puedes fiar nunca. ¿Has visto qué caras?

Cerca de ellas, con unas motos de potencia igual a la de sus músculos, Ruka, Koko, Kaname, Tsubasa, Bunny, Megane y muchos más. Nombres improbables de historias difíciles. No tienen un trabajo fijo. Algunos ni siquiera demasiado dinero en el bolsillo, pero se divierten y son amigos. Es suficiente. Además, les gustan las peleas, y de eso nunca falta. Están en la plaza Jacini, sentados sobre sus Harley, sobre viejas 350 Four con los cuatro silenciadores originales, o con la clásica cuatro en uno, cuyo ruido es más potente. Soñadas, suspiradas y finalmente concedidas por sus padres gracias a extenuantes súplicas. O al sacrificio del desafortunado alelado que olvidó la cartera en el cajetín de alguna Scarabeo, o en el bolsillo interior de una Henry Lloyd demasiado fácil de limpiar durante el recreo.

Esculturales y sonrientes, siempre con ganas de bromear, las manos robustas con alguna que otra marca, recuerdo de alguna pelea. John Milius habría perdido la cabeza por ellos. Las muchachas, más silenciosas, sonríen; casi todas se han escapado de casa, inventando una noche tranquila en casa de una amiga que, en cambio, está sentada a su lado, hija de la misma mentira.

Yura, una muchacha con las mallas azules y la camiseta del mismo color con pequeños corazones celestes, hace gala de una espléndida sonrisa.

—Ayer me divertí un montón con Tono. Celebramos que hace seis meses que estamos juntos. Seis meses, piensa Luna. A mí me bastaría uno…

Luna suspira, luego vuelve a encandilarse con las palabras de su amiga.

—Fuimos a comer una pizza a Baffetto.

—Vaya, yo también fui.

—¿A qué hora?

—Mmm… a eso de las once.

Odia a su amiga que interrumpe el relato. Siempre hay alguien o algo que interfiere en los sueños de uno.

—Ah, no, a esa hora nos habíamos marchado ya.

—Pero bueno, ¿queréis escucharme?

Un único «sí» sale de aquellas bocas de gustos particulares a brillo de labios a la fruta o a pintalabios robados a dependientes distraídos o en los baños maternos, mejor surtidos, si cabe, que tantas pequeñas perfumerías.

—Llegado un momento, se acerca el camarero y me trae un ramo de rosas rojas enorme. Tono sonríe, mientras todas las chicas que están en la pizzería me miran conmovidas y también con algo de envidia.

Casi se arrepiente de la frase, al notar a su alrededor las mismas miradas.

—No por Tono… ¡Por las rosas!Una risita tonta vuelve a unirlas.

—Luego me besó en la boca, me cogió la mano y metió en ella esto.

Enseña a las amigas un fino anillo con una pequeña piedra celeste, con reflejos casi tan alegres como los de sus ojos enamorados. Palabras de estupor y un «¡Precioso!» acogen aquel sencillo anillo.

—Después nos fuimos a mi casa y estuvimos juntos. Mis padres no estaban, fue estupendo. Puso el CD de Cremonini, me vuelve loca. Luego nos tumbamos en la terraza bajo un edredón para contemplar las estrellas.

—¿Había muchas? —Luna es, sin lugar a dudas, la más romántica del grupo.

—¡Muchísimas!

Un poco más allá, una versión diferente.

—Eh, ayer por la noche no contestabas…

. Una banda sobre el ojo, fija. El pelo ondulado y largo, ligeramente más rubio en las puntas, le da un aire de angelito que contradice su fama, algo infernal.

—Entonces, ¿se puede saber lo que hiciste ayer por la noche?

—Nada. Fui a comer a Baffetto con Gloria y luego, visto que no estaban sus padres, fuimos a su casa y lo de siempre, nada especial… ¿Habéis visto cómo han reestructurado el Panda?

Tono trata de cambiar de tema. Pero Kaname no abandona su presa.

—Cada tres o cuatro años reestructuran todos los locales… ¿Por qué no nos llamasteis?

—No pensábamos salir, lo hicimos así, de repente.

—Qué raro, tú nunca haces nada de repente.

El tono no promete nada bueno. Los demás se dan cuenta. Ruka y Koko dejan de jugar al fútbol con una lata abollada. Se acercan da una calada más larga a su cigarrillo y hace la acostumbrada mueca.

—Tenéis que saber, muchachos, que ayer hizo seis meses que Yura y Tono están juntos y que él quiso salir a celebrarlo solo.

—No es verdad.

—¿Cómo que no? Te vieron comiendo una pizza. ¿Es verdad que quieres trabajar por tu cuenta?

—Sí, dicen que quieres abrir una floristería.

—¡Guau! —Todos empiezan a darle palmaditas y golpes en la espalda mientras Kaname lo coge con el brazo alrededor del cuello y con el puño cerrado le frota con fuerza la cabeza.

—Qué tierno…

—¡Ay! Dejadme…

El resto se le tira encima, riendo como locos, hasta casi ahogarlo con sus músculo anabolizados. Bunny, acontinuación, mostrando los dos gruesos dientes delanteros que le han regalado aquel apodo, grita sin desmentirse:

—Cojamos a yura.

Las All Star celestes, con la pequeña estrella roja que centra el círculo de goma sobre el tobillo, bajan de la Vespa y tocan ágilmente el suelo. Yura apenas tiene tiempo de dar dos pasos apresurados antes de que Tsubasa la levante.

Su pelo rubio hace un extraño contraste con el ojo oscuro de Tsubasa, con su ceja malamente cosida, con aquella nariz aplastada y blanda, privada del frágil hueso por un buen directo, unos meses antes, en el bar de Fiermonti.

—Déjame, venga, para ya.

Megane, Ruka y Bunny los rodean de inmediato y fingen ayudarlo a tirar al aire aquellos cincuenta y cinco kilos bien distribuidos, procurando meter las manos en el sitio justo.

—Parad ya, venga.

El resto de las muchachas se acercan también a ellos.

—Dejadla en paz.

—Se han portado como unos infames, en lugar de celebrarlo con todo el grupo. Bueno, pues ahora lo celebraremos nosotros a nuestro modo.

Vuelven a lanzar a Yura por los aires, riendo y bromeando. Tono, a pesar de ser algo más menudo que los demás y regalar rosas, se abre paso a empujones. Agarra a Yura por la mano, justo en el momento en el que esta vuelve a bajar, y la pone a sus espaldas.

—Ahora basta, dejadlo ya.

—¿Por qué motivo?

Tsubasa sonríe y se planta delante de él con las piernas abiertas. Los vaqueros, ligeramente más claros, se tensan sobre sus cuádriceps abultados. Yura, apoyada sobre el hombro de Tono, asoma solo la mitad. Si hasta entonces ha contenido las lágrimas, ahora contiene también el aliento.

—¿Si no qué haces? Tono mira a Tsubasa a los ojos.

—Vete, qué cojones quieres, siempre tienes que hacer el gilipollas.

La sonrisa se desvanece de los labios de Tsubasa. —¿Qué has dicho?

La rabia le hace mover los pectorales. Tono aprieta los puños. Un dedo, escondido entre el resto, cruje con un ruido sordo. Yura entorna los ojos. Megane permanece con el cigarrillo colgando en la boca abierta. Silencio.

Repentinamente, un rugido rompe el aire. La moto de Nat llega en medio de un gran estruendo. Se ladea al fondo de la curva y hace veloz el caballito, frenando poco después en medio del grupo.

—¿Qué hacéis?

Yura finalmente suspira. Tsubasa mira a Tono.

Una leve sonrisa deja para otro momento la cuestión.

—Nada, Nat, se habla demasiado y no se hace nunca un poco de movimiento.

—¿Tienes ganas de desentumecerte un poco?

El soporte de la moto salta como una navaja y se planta en el suelo. Nat baja y se quita la cazadora.

—Se aceptan competidores.

Pasa junto a Megane y, abrazándolo, le quita de la mano la Heineken que acaba de abrir. —Hola, Meg'.

—Hola.

Megane sonríe, feliz de ser su amigo, un poco menos por haber perdido la cerveza.

Cuando la cara de Nat vuelve a bajar después de haber dado un largo trago, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Luna Los labios carnosos de ella, ligeramente rosados y pálidos, se mueven imperceptiblemente al pronunciar aquel saludo en voz baja. Los diminutos dientes blancos, regulares, se iluminan al mismo tiempo que sus preciosos ojos verdes tratan de transmitir todo su amor, inútilmente. Es demasiado. Nat se acerca a ella, mirándola a los ojos. Luna mantiene la mirada, incapaz de bajarla, de moverse, de hacer algo, de detener aquel pequeño corazón que,como loco, toca un «solo» al estilo Clapton.

—Sostén esto.

Se quita el Daytona con la correa de acero y lo deja en sus manos. Luna lo mira alejarse, luego aprieta el reloj, acercándoselo al oído. Siente aquel ligero zumbido, el mismo que escuchó hace algunos días bajo su almohada, mientras él dormía y ella pasó algunos minutos contemplándolo en silencio. En aquel momento, en cambio, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Nat trepa ágilmente hasta llegar a la marquesina que hay sobre Lazzareschi, saltando la verja del cine Odeon.

—Entonces, ¿quién viene? ¿Qué pasa, hay que invitaros por escrito?

El Siciliano, Koko y Ruka no se hacen de rogar. Uno tras otro, como monos con cazadoras en lugar de pelo,trepan con facilidad por la verja. Llegan a la marquesina; el último es Megane, doblado ya en dos para recuperar el aliento.

—Yo ya estoy muerto, hago de árbitro.

—Y da un sorbo a la Heineken que, milagrosamente, ha conseguido no volcar durante la agotadora ascensión: para los demás un juego de niños, para él una hazaña a lo Messner.

Las siluetas se recortan en la penumbra de la noche.

—¿Listos?

—Megane grita alzando rápidamente la mano. Una salpicadura de cerveza alcanza algo más abajo a Misaki, una guapa morena con cola de caballo que sale desde hace poco con Hajime, un tipo bajo hijo de un rico corbatero.

—¡Coño! —se le escapa, en gracioso contraste con su refinada cara

—. Ten cuidado, ¿no?

Los demás se ríen, secándose las gotas que les han vez reunidos casi todos, una decena de cuerpos musculosos y entrenados se preparan sobre la manos delante en paralelo, las caras tensas, los pechos hinchados.

—¡Venga! ¡Uno! —grita Megane y todos los brazos se doblan sin esfuerzo. Silenciosos y todavía frescos, alcanzan el mármol frío, y se alzan de nuevo sin perder tiempo

—. ¡Dos! —De nuevo abajo, más rápidos y decididos

—. ¡Tres! —Siguen, igual que antes, con más fuerza que antes

—. ¡Cuatro! —Sus caras, muecas casi surreales, sus narices, con pequeñas arrugas, bajan a la vez. Rápidas, con facilidad, rozan el suelo y luego vuelven a subir

—. ¡Cinco! —grita Megane dando un último sorbo a la lata y lanzándola al aire

—. ¡Seis! —La golpea con una patada precisa

—. ¡Siete! —La lata vuela por los aires. Luego, como una lenta paloma torcaz, golpea de lleno la Vespa de Misaki.

—Coño, eres realmente un gilipollas, yo me voy.

—Las amigas se echan a reír. Hajime, su novio, deja de hacer flexiones y baja de un salto de la marquesina.

—No, Vale, venga, no te pongas así.La rodea con sus brazos y trata de detenerla, consiguiéndolo con un tórrido beso que interrumpe sus palabras.

—Está bien, pero dile algo a ese.

—¡Ocho! —Megane baila sobre la marquesina moviendo alegremente las manos.

—Chicos, ya hay uno que con la excusa de que su mujer se ha cabreado ha abandonado. Pero la competición continúa.

—¡Nueve! —Todos se ríen y, ligeramente más acalorados, bajan. Hajime mira a Misaki.

—¿Qué puedes decirle a uno así?

—Le toma la cara entre las manos—. Perdónalo, cariño, no sabe lo que hace —dice, haciendo gala de unos discretos conocimientos en materia de religión pero de una pésima práctica ya que, a continuación, empieza a morrearse con ella delante de las otras chicas.

La voz gruesa de Tsubasa con aquel acento particular de su pueblo que, junto a la piel olivácea, le ha valido también el apodo, retumba en la plaza.

—Vamos, Meg, aumenta algo el ritmo que si no me duermo.

—¡Diez!Nat desciende con facilidad. La corta camiseta azul claro deja al descubierto sus brazos. Los músculos están hinchados. En las venas el corazón late potente, aunque todavía lento y tranquilo. No como entonces. Aquel día su joven corazón había empezado a latir velozmente, como enloquecido.

FIN DEL CAP

GRACIAS A TOD S LOS QUE LEAIS Y GRACIAS A Eunike-Hyuuga por comentar muchas gracias y si os gusta comentar porfa asta el siguiente!


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA A TODOSSSSSSSS!

ACLARACION:no me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes.

CAPITULO 04

DOS AÑOS ANTES, ZONA FLEMING.

Una tarde cualquiera, si no fuera por su Vespa recién estrenada, en rodaje, todavía sin trucar. Nat la está probando. Al pasar por delante del café Fleming oye que lo llaman.

—¡Hola, Natsume!

Nobara, una guapa rubia que ha conocido en el Piper, le sale al encuentro. Natsume se para.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Nada, he ido a estudiar con un amigo y ahora voy hacia casa. Apenas un segundo. Alguien a sus espaldas le quita el gorro.

—Te doy diez segundos para que te vayas de aquí.

Un cierto Hayate, un tipo grueso más grande que él, se planta delante. Lleva su gorro entre las manos. Aquel gorro está de moda. En Villa Flamina lo tienen todos. De colores, hecho a mano por las agujas de alguna chica. Aquel se lo había regalado su madre, en lugar de la amiga que todavía no tiene.

—¿Me has oído? Vete. Nobara mira a su alrededor y, al comprender, se aleja. Natsume baja de la Vespa. El grupo de amigos lo rodea. Se pasan el gorro unos a otros, riéndose, hasta que acaba en manos de Hayate.

—¡Devuélvemelo!

—¿Habéis oído? Es un duro. ¡Devuélvemelo! —lo imita provocando las carcajadas del grupo

—. Y si no qué haces,¿eh? ¿Me das una leche? Venga, ¿me la das? Venga.

Hayate se acerca con los brazos colgando, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Con la mano que no tiene el gorro le indica la barbilla.

—Venga, dame aquí. Natsume lo mira. La rabia lo ciega. Hace ademán de golpearlo pero apenas mueve el brazo lo sujetan por detrá pasa el gorro al vuelo a uno que está allí cerca y le da un puñetazo sobre el ojo derecho partiéndole la ceja. Acontinuación, el bastardo que lo tiene sujeto por detrás lo empuja hacia delante, hacia el cierre metálico del café Fleming que, vista la situación, ha cerrado antes de lo previsto. El pecho de Natsume cae contra el cierre con un fuerte golpe. Casi de inmediato descargan sobre su espalda un sinfín de puñetazos; luego alguien le da la vuelta. Se encuentra, aturdido,de espaldas contra el cierre. Prueba a cubrirse sin le mete las manos detrás del cuello y,aferrándose a las barras del cierre metálico, lo inmoviliza. Empieza a darle cabezazos. Natsume intenta protegerse como puede pero aquellas manos lo tienen inmovilizado, no consigue quitárselo de encima. Siente cómo empieza a salirle sangre de la nariz y oye una voz de mujer que grita: «¡Basta, basta, dejadlo estar ya o lo mataréis!» Debe de ser Nobara, piensa. Natsume prueba a dar una patada pero no logra mover las piernas. Oye solo el ruido de los golpes. Casi han dejado de hacerle daño. Luego llegan unos adultos, algunos transeúntes, la propietaria del bar.

«Marchaos, fuera de aquí.» Alejan a aquellos matones a empujones, tirando de sus camisetas, de sus cazadoras,quitándoselos de encima. Natsume se agacha lentamente, apoya la espalda contra el cierre metálico, acaba sentado sobre un escalón. Su Vespa está ahí delante, en el suelo, como él. Tal vez el cofre lateral se haya abollado. ¡Qué lástima! Siempre procuraba tener cuidado cuando salía por la puerta.

—¿Estás mal, muchacho?

—Una atractiva señora se acerca a su cara. Natsume niega con la cabeza. El gorro de su madre está tirado en el suelo. Nobara se ha marchado con los otros. Pero yo sigo teniendo tu gorro, mamá.

—Ten, bebe.

—Alguien llega con un vaso de agua—. Traga lentamente. Qué desgraciados, qué gentuza, pero yo sé quién ha sido, son siempre los mismos. Esos vagos que se pasan el día aquí, en el bar. Natsume bebe el último sorbo, da las gracias con una sonrisa a un señor que está junto a él y que vuelve a coger el vaso vacío. Desconocidos. Intenta levantarse pero las piernas parecen cederle por un momento. Alguien se da cuenta y se adelanta de inmediato para sostenerlo.

—¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien, muchacho?

—Estoy bien, gracias. De verdad. Natsume se sacude las perneras. De ellas sale volando un poco de polvo. Se seca la nariz con el suéter hecho jirones y exhala un profundo suspiro. Se coloca de nuevo el gorro y sube a la Vespa. Un humo blanco y denso sale con un enorme ruido del silenciador. Se ha calado. La portezuela lateral derecha vibra más de lo habitual. Está abollada. Mete la primera y, mientras los últimos señores se alejan, suelta lentamente el freno.

Sin volverse, parte con la moto.

Recuerdos.

Algo después, en casa. Natsume abre silenciosamente la puerta e intenta llegar hasta su habitación sin que lo oigan, pasando por el salón. Pero el parquet le traiciona: cruje.

—¿Eres tú, Natsume?

La silueta de su madre se dibuja en la puerta del estudio.

—Sí, mamá, me voy a la madre se adelanta un poco.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Que sí, mamá, estoy perfectamente.

Natsume trata de alcanzar el pasillo, pero su madre es más rápida que él. El interruptor del salón salta, iluminá se detiene, como inmortalizado en una fotografía.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Azuru, ven enseguida! Su padre acude de inmediato en tanto que la mano de su madre se acerca temerosa al ojo de Natsume.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada, me he caído de la Vespa. Natsume retrocede.

—¡Ay, mamá, me haces daño!

Su padre mira las otras heridas sobre los brazos, la ropa desgarrada, el gorro sucio.

—Di la verdad, ¿te han pegado?

Su padre siempre ha sido un tipo atento a los detalles. Natsume cuenta poco más o menos lo que ha pasado y, naturalmente, su madre, sin entender que a los dieciséis años existen ya ciertas reglas.

—Pero ¿por qué no les diste el gorro? Te habría hecho otro…

Su padre va al grano, saltando directamente a cuestiones de mayor importancia.

—Natsume, sé sincero, la política no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad?

Llaman al médico de la familia, quien le da la clásica aspirina y lo manda a la cama. Antes de dormirse, Natsume decide: nadie le volverá a poner jamás las manos encima. Jamás, sin salir por ello malparado.

En el mostrador de la secretaría hay una mujer con el pelo de un color rojo intenso, la nariz un poco larga y los ojos saltones. No es, desde luego, lo que se dice una belleza.

—Hola, ¿te quieres inscribir?

—Sí.

—Bueno, sí, la verdad es que te puede venir bien —dice, indicando su ojo aún magullado y sacando un formulario de debajo de la mesa. Ni siquiera es simpática.

—¿Nombre?

—Natsume Hyuuga.

—¿Edad?

—Diecisiete, en julio, el 21.

—¿Calle?

—Francesco Benziacci, 39 —luego añade—: .14. —adelantándose de este modo a la pregunta siguiente. La mujer levanta la cara.

—El teléfono, ¿no? Solo para la ficha…

—Para ir a jugar a videopóquer no, desde luego.

los ojos saltones se posan en él por un instante, luego acaban de completar la ficha.

—Son 145 euros, 100 por la inscripción y 45 por la pone el dinero sobre el mostrador. La mujer los introduce en una bolsa con cierre de cremallera, los mete en el primer cajón y después, tras haber apoyado un sello en un mojador embebido de tinta, da un golpe decidido sobre el carnet. Budokan.

—Se paga al principio de cada mes. Los vestuarios están en el piso de abajo. Por la noche cerramos a las nueve. Natsume se vuelve a meter la cartera en el bolsillo, con el nuevo carnet en el compartimiento lateral y 145 euros menos.

—Toca, toca aquí, puro hierro. Pero qué hierro, ¡acero!

—Koko, un tipo macizo y bajo con la cara simpática, le enseña un bíceps grueso aunque poco definido.

—¿Todavía con esas historias? Pero si basta pincharte con una aguja para hacerte desaparecer.

Ruka se da una sonora palmada en el hombro.

—Esto sí que es real: sudor, dificultades, filetes, lo tuyo no es más que agua.

—Pero si eres un niño, un liliputiense.

—Para empezar me hago ya ciento veinte en el banco. ¿Cuándo cojones los harás tú?

—Ahora mismo. ¿Estás bromeando? Hago dos de esas como si nada, mira, ¿eh?

Koko se coloca bajo la barra. Extiende los brazos, aferra el largo palo y lo alza decidido. Desciende lentamente y, mirando la barra que le queda a pocos centímetros del mentón, le da un fuerte empujón, haciendo fuerza con los pectorales.

—¡Uno! Luego, sin perder el control, baja la barra, la apoya sobre el pecho y, a renglón seguido, la empuja de nuevo hacia arriba.

—¡Dos! Y si quiero puedo hacerlo aún con más peso.

Ruka no se lo hace repetir dos veces.

—¿De verdad? Entonces prueba con esta.

Antes de que Koko pueda apoyar la barra sobre el soporte, Ruka introduce un pequeño disco lateral de dos kilos y medio. La barra empieza a doblarse hacia la derecha.

—Eh, ¿qué cojones haces? ¿Eres idiota…? Koko trata de sostenerlo pero, poco a poco, la barra comienza a descender. Los músculos lo abandonan. La barra le cae de golpe sobre el pecho, pesadamente.

—Coño, quítamela de encima, me estoy ahogando Ruka se ríe como un loco.

—Yo puedo hacerlo hasta con dos discos más. ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Te pongo uno solo y ya estás así? Hecho polvo, ¿eh? Empuja, venga, empuja… —le grita casi rozándole la cara —. ¡Empuja! —Más risas.

—¡Me lo quieres quitar de encima!—Koko está completamente morado, un poco a causa de la rabia, pero también porque se está ahogando de verdad. Dos muchachos más jóvenes, ocupados con un aparato cercano, se miran, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Viendo que Koko empieza a toser y que incluso haciendo unos esfuerzos bestiales no consigue quitarse la barra de encima, se deciden a está tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo. Ríe como un loco mientras aporrea el suelo de madera. Cuando se vuelve de nuevo hacia Koko, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo ve de pie delante de él. Los dos muchachos lo han liberado.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo cojones lo has hecho? Ruka se apresura a poner pies en polvorosa, sin dejar de reírse y tropezando con una barra. Koko lo sigue tosiendo.

—Para, que te mato. Te doy con un disco en la cabeza y te dejo aún más enano de lo que ya eres. Se persiguen furiosamente por todo el gimnasio. Dan vueltas alrededor de los aparatos, se paran detrás de las columnas, echan a correr de nuevo. Ruka, tratando de detener a su amigo, le tira encima algunas barras. Algunos discos de goma rebotan pesadamente en el suelo. Koko los esquiva, no se detiene ante nada. Ruka emboca la escalera que conduce a los vestuarios femeninos. Al pasar corriendo tropieza con una muchacha que acaba cayendo contra la puerta con un fuerte golpe. El resto de ellas se están cambiando para la lección de aeróbic; desnudas, chillan como enloquecidas. Koko se para en los últimos escalones, extasiado ante aquel panorama de mórbidas colinas, humanas y rosadas. Ruka se apresura a volver sobre sus pasos.

—Coño, apenas me lo puedo creer, esto es el paraíso.

—¡Iros al infierno!

Una muchacha con algo más de ropa encima que sus compañeras corre hacia la puerta cerrándola en sus propias narices. Los dos amigos permanecen en silencio por un instante.

—¿Has visto las tetas de la que estaba al fondo a la derecha?

—Porque la primera a la izquierda… ¿Harías ascos a un culo como ese? Ruka coge del brazo a su amigo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Increíble, ¿eh? Qué voy a hacerle ascos… ¡No soy un mariquita como tú! De este modo, después de aquella breve pausa erótica, vuelven a perseguirse. Natsume abre el folio de su ficha, se la ha dado Reo, el entrenador del gimnasio.

—Empieza con cuatro series de aberturas, sobre aquel banco. Coge pesas de cinco kilos, te tienes que ensanchar un poco, muchacho. Cuanto más gruesa sea la base, más podrás construir encima.

—Natsume no se lo hace repetir dos veces.

Se extiende sobre el banco arqueado y empieza. Los hombros le hacen daño, esos pesos parecen enormes; hace algunos ejercicios laterales, desciende hasta tocar el suelo, luego vuelve a subir. Después, detrás de la cabeza. De nuevo. Cuatro series de diez, todos los días, todas las semanas. Pasadas las primeras, se siente ya mejor, los hombros dejan de hacerle daño, los brazos han aumentado ligeramente de volumen. Cambia la alimentación. Por la mañana un batido con proteínas en polvo, un huevo, leche, hígado de merluza. Para comer poca pasta, un filete casi crudo, levadura de cerveza y germen de trigo. Por la tarde al gimnasio. Siempre. Alternando los ejercicios, trabajando un día la parte de arriba y el otro la de abajo. Los músculos parecen enloquecidos. Descansan solo el domingo, como buenos cristianos. El lunes se empieza de nuevo. Engorda algún kilo, semana a semana, paso a paso, por eso lo han llamado Nat. Se ha hecho amigo de Ruka y de Koko, y de todos los demás que acuden al gimnasio. Un día, dos meses después, entra Tsubasa.

—¿Quién hace algunas flexiones conmigo?Tsubasa es uno de los primeros socios de Budokan. De complexión fuerte, nadie quiere competir con él.

—Coño, que no os he dicho que robéis un banco, solo quiero hacer unas cuantas flexiones. Ruka y Koko siguen con el entrenamiento en silencio. Con Tsubasa se acaba siempre por pelear. Si pierdes nose cansa de tomarte el pelo, si ganas, bueno, cualquiera sabe lo que te puede suceder. Nadie ha ganado nunca Tsubasa.

—Pero bueno, ¿es que no hay nadie en este gimnasio de mierda que quiera hacer flexiones conmigo? Tsubasa mira en derredor.

—Yo. Se da la vuelta. Nat está frente a él, Tsubasa lo mira de arriba abajo.

—OK, vamos allí. Entran en una pequeña habitación. Tsubasa se quita la sudadera desenfundando unos pectorales enormes y unos brazos bien proporcionados.

—¿Estás listo? —Cuando quieras. Tsubasa se extiende en el suelo. Nat delante de él. Empiezan a hacer resiste todo lo que puede. Al final, destrozado, se derrumba en el suelo. Tsubasa hace otras cinco a gran velocidad, luego se levanta y da una palmadita a Nat.

—Estupendo, muchacho, no vas mal. Las últimas las has hecho todas con esta. —Y le da amistoso una ligera palmada en la frente.

Nat sonríe, no se ha burlado de él. Todos vuelven a sus ejercicios. Nat se masajea los músculos doloridos de los brazos. No ha ocurrido nada de especial: Tsubasa es mucho más fuerte que él, todavía es demasiado pronto.

FIN DEL CAP

ASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP NO OLVIDEN COMENTARRRR


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA A TODOS SI OS GUSTA ESTOS CAPITULOS POR FAVOR COMENTAR POR QUE SI NO NOSE SI OS GUSTA O SI NO GRACIAS

ACLARACION:no me pertenece ni gakuen alice ni la historia

CAPITULO 05

AQUEL OCHO MESES DESPUES

Hayate y sus amigos están delante del café Fleming, ríen y bromean mientras beben cerveza. Alguno come pizza, todavía humeante, lamiendo los bordes laterales para evitar que chorree el tomate. Algún otro fuma un cigarrillo. Unas muchachas escuchan divertidas la historia de un tipo que gesticula demasiado, contando la pelea que ha tenido con su jefe: lo han despedido pero, finalmente, se ha dado el gusto. Le ha roto todas las botellas del local, la primera, además, en un modo particular.

—¿Sabéis lo que hice? Me había tocado los huevos hasta tal punto que en lugar del preaviso lo que hice fue darle un botellazo en la cabeza. Nobara también está allí. La noche de la paliza no llamó a Natsume, no hizo nada por verlo. Pero no importa. Natsume es el tipo que sufre de soledad. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a tener noticias de ninguno de ellos. Así que, un tanto preocupado, es él el que va a buscarlos.

—Hayate, amigo mío, ¿cómo estás? Hayate mira al tipo desconocido que le sale al encuentro. Le resulta familiar, esos ojos, el color del pelo, las facciones de la cara, pero no consigue acordarse. Es de complexión fuerte, tiene los brazos gruesos y un bonito tórax. Nat, viendo su mirada interrogativa, le sonríe, tratando de hacerle sentir a sus anchas.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te va? Nat rodea los hombros de Hayate con el brazo, amistosamente.

Tsubasa, PoRuka y Koko, encantados de acompañarlo, se meten en medio del , aún sonriente, se topa con la mirada de Nat. Es la única que lo reconoce. La sonrisa, poco a poco, se borra de sus labios. Natdeja de mirarla y se concentra totalmente en su amigo Hayate, quien sigue con los ojos clavados en él, perplejo.

—Perdona, pero en este momento no me acuerdo.

—Pero ¡cómo es posible! —Nat le sonríe manteniendo el abrazo, como si se tratara de dos viejos amigos que hace mucho tiempo que no se ven—. Me haces sentir mal. Espera. Puede que te acuerdes de esto. —Saca el gorro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Hayate mira aquel viejo gorro de lana, luego la cara sonriente de aquel tipo robusto que lo abraza. Sus ojos, ese pelo. Claro. Es el memo al que dio una buena tunda hace ya mucho tiempo.

—¡Coño! —Hayate prueba a deshacerse del brazo de Nat, pero la mano de él lo aferra como un rayo por el pelo, bloqueándolo.

—Nos falla la memoria, ¿eh? Hola, Poppy. —Atrayéndolo hacia él, le da un cabezazo bestial que le rompe la nariz. Poppy se inclina hacia delante, metiendo la cabeza entre las manos. Nat le da una patada en la cara, con todas sus fuerzas. Hayate retrocede casi con un salto y va a dar contra el cierre, produciendo un ruido metálico.

Nat le salta encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que caiga al suelo lo sujeta con una mano por la garganta. Con la derecha le asesta una serie de puñetazos, golpeándolo de arriba abajo, sobre la frente, abriéndole la ceja, partiéndole el labio. Da un paso hacia atrás y le asesta una patada en plena tripa que lo deja sin respiración. Algunos de los amigos de Hayate tratan de intervenir, pero Tsubasa se apresura a impedirlo.

—Eh, calma, quédate donde estás y pórtate como se debe.

Hayate está en el suelo, Nat descarga sobre él un sinfín de patadas sobre el pecho, en la tripa. Hayate prueba a acurrucarse, cubriéndose la cara, pero Nat es inexorable. Lo golpea allí donde encuentra un espacio, luego empieza a pisotearlo desde arriba. Levanta la pierna y descarga una patada con el tacón. Seca, con fuerza, sobre la oreja, que se corta enseguida, sobre los músculos de las piernas, sobre las caderas, casi saltándole encima, con todo su peso.

Hayate, arrastrándose a cada golpe, avanzando a saltos, pronuncia un patético: «¡Basta, basta, te lo suplico!», atragantándose con la sangre que, desde la nariz, le fluye directamente a la garganta, y escupiendo aquel poco de saliva que le chorrea del labio ya completamente abierto y sangrante. Nat se detiene. Recupera el aliento, dando pequeños saltos, mirando a su enemigo tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, derrotado. Luego se da la vuelta de golpe y se lanza sobre el rubito que tiene a sus espaldas. El mismo que, hace ocho meses, lo sujetaba por detrás. Lo golpea con el codo en plena boca, arrojándose sobre él con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Al tipo le saltan tres dientes. Los dos acaban en el suelo.

Nat le mete la rodilla entre los hombros. Una vez inmóvil, empieza a darle puñetazos en la cara. Luego lo coge por el pelo y golpea con violencia la cabeza contra el suelo. Dos fuertes brazos lo detienen de repente. Es Pollo. Lo alza, sosteniéndolo por las axilas.

—Vamos, Nat, basta ya, vamos, vas a acabar con él. También Tsubasa y Koko se acercan. Tsubasa ha tenido ya algún que otro problema más que los demás.

—Sí, vamos, es mejor. Puede que algún gilipollas haya llamado ya a la pasma. Nat recupera el aliento, da media vuelta delante de los amigos de Hayate que lo miran en silencio.

—¡Pedazos de mierda! —Y escupe a uno de ellos que está a su lado con un vaso de Coca—Cola en la mano, acertándole de lleno en la cara. Pasa por delante de Nobara y le sonríe. Ella trata de corresponderle con algo de miedo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Mueve imperceptiblemente el labio superior, lo que da lugar a un extraño mohí y sus amigos montan sobre sus Vespas y se alejan. Koko conduce como un loco, llevando de paquete a Tsubasa, gritan y se ladean arriba y abajo, dueños de la carretera. Luego se acercan a Ruka, que lleva a Nat detrás.

—Coño, te podías haber tirado a la rubia… Esa no te decía que no.

—Qué exagerado eres, Koko. Siempre tienes que hacerlo todo a la vez. Con calma, ¿no? Hay que saber cosa tiene su momento.

Aquella noche, Nat va a casa de Nobara y sigue el consejo de Koko. Repetidas veces. Ella se excusa por no haberlo llamado antes, jura que lo siente, que debería haberlo hecho pero que ha tenido muchas cosas que hacer.

Nobara lo llama a menudo durante los días siguientes. Pero Nat está tan ocupado que ni siquiera tiene tiempo de responder al teléfono.


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA A TODOS SI OS GUSTA ESTOS CAPITULOS POR FAVOR COMENTAR POR QUE SI NO NOSE SI OS GUSTA O SI NO

GRACIAS

ACLARACION:no me pertenece ni gakuen alice ni la historia

CAPITULO 06

Una muchacha que vive por allí cerca enciende una radio portátil.

—¡Ciento nueve! Megane, borracho ya, salta sobre la marquesina y, bailando en sus Clark de piel, sudadas y sin lazos, hace un intento de break. No funciona.

—¡Yuhuu! —Palmotea con fuerza—. Ciento diez.

—Atención, a continuación daremos la lista de los más sudados. En primer lugar está Tsubasa. Vistosas manchas bajo los sobacos y sobre la espalda, parece una fuente. Ciento once.

Nat,Kaname y Tsubasa hacen un esfuerzo increíble. Los tres se alzan de nuevo, extenuados, congestionados y jadeantes.

—En nuestro Hit de sudados, Kaname ocupa el segundo lugar. Como podéis apreciar, la espléndida camiseta Ralph Lauren ha cambiado de color. Yo diría que ahora es de un verde más bien descolorido, o quizá sea mejor describirlo como verde sudor.

Megane, agitando los puños junto al pecho, sigue con la cabeza el ritmo de la nueva canción que el disc—jockey ha presentado en la radio como el éxito del año: Sere nere. Hace una pirueta y continúa.

—¡Ciento doce! Y, naturalmente, el último es Nat… Casi perfecto, el pelo ligeramente despeinado aunque, al llevarlo tan corto apenas si se le nota… —Megane se inclina para mirarlo mejor, luego se incorpora de golpe, llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¡Increíble, he visto una gota pero os puedo asegurar que era solo una! ¡Ciento trece!

Nat desciende, siente que le escuecen los ojos. Algunas gotas de sudor le resbalan por las sienes y se rompen entre las pestañas, derramándose como un molesto colirio. Cierra los ojos, siente los hombros doloridos, los brazos hinchados, las venas latiendo, empuja hacia delante y, lentamente, asciende de nuevo. «¡Sííí!» Nat mira en derredor. Tsubasa también lo está consiguiendo. Extiende completamente los brazos, alcanzándolo. Solo falta Kaname.

Nat y Tsubasa miran a su amigo—enemigo subir temblando y resoplando, centímetro a centímetro, un instante tras otro, mientras los gritos arrecian abajo.

—¡Kaname,Kaname,Kaname…!

Kaname, como paralizado, se detiene repentinamente; tembloroso, sacude la cabeza.

—Ya no puedo más.

Permanece inmóvil por un momento, y ese es su último pensamiento. Se desploma de golpe, con el tiempo justo de doblar la cabeza. Cae con todo su peso sobre el suelo de mármol.

—¡Ciento catorce!

Nat y Tsubasa bajan veloces, frenando solo al final de la flexión, luego vuelven a subir deprisa, como si hubieran encontrado nuevas fuerzas, nuevas energías. Ser el único en llegar a la meta. O el primero o nada.

—¡Ciento quince! —Vuelven a bajar.

El ritmo aumenta. Como si fuera consciente de ello, Kaname se calla.

—¡Ciento dieciséis! —Uno tras otro, se limita a pronunciar solo los números. Rápido. Esperando a que estén arriba para dar el sucesivo.

—¡Ciento diecisiete! —Y de nuevo abajo.

—¡Ciento dieciocho! —Nat aumenta todavía, resoplando.

—¡Ciento diecinueve! —Baja y, de nuevo, sube, sin detenerse. Tsubasa lo sigue, esforzándose, gimiendo, enrojeciendo más y más.

—Ciento veinte, ciento veintiuno. ¡Increíble, tíos! —Todos han dejado de hablar. Abajo reina el silencio de los grandes momentos.

—Ciento veintidós. —Solo la música como fondo

—. Ciento veintitrés…

Luego Tsubasa se para a mitad, empieza a chillar, como si algo dentro de él lo estuviera desgarrando.

Nat, desde lo alto de su flexión, lo mira. Tsubasa se ha quedado como bloqueado. Tiembla y jadea gritando, pero sus brazos hacen caso omiso, han dejado de escucharlo. Entonces grita por última vez, como una bestia herida a la que arrancan un trozo de carne. Su récord. E, inexorablemente, poco a poco, empieza a bajar. Ha perdido. De abajo se eleva un grito. Alguien destapa una cerveza.

—¡Síííí, aquí tenemos al nuevo ganador, Nat!

Mekane se acerca alegre pero Nat sacude la cabeza.

Como obedeciendo a aquel gesto, en la plaza se hace de nuevo el silencio. Desde abajo, en la radio, casi una señal del destino: una canción de Springsteen, I'm going down. Nat sonríe para sus adentros, se lleva la mano izquierda a la espalda y acto seguido baja con una mano sola, el mármol, lo mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par y luego vuelve a subir, temblando y empujando solo con la derecha, con toda su fuerza, con toda su rabia. Un rugido de liberación sale de su garganta.

—¡Síííí!

Ahí donde no ha llegado su fuerza, llega su voluntad. Se detiene, tendido hacia delante, con la frente alzada hacia el cielo, como una estatua bramando contra la oscuridad de la noche, la belleza de las estrellas.

—¡Yuhuu! Megane grita enloquecido. En la plaza se produce un estallido en respuesta a aquel grito: ponen en marcha las motos y las Vespas, tocan las bocinas, chillan. Ruka empieza a dar patadas al cierre metálico del quiosco. Koko tira una botella de cerveza contra un escaparate. Las ventanas de los edificios cercanos se abren. Una alarma lejana empieza a sonar. Viejas en camisón salen a los balcones, gritando preocupadas: «¿Qué pasa?» Alguien les grita que se callen. Una señora amenaza con llamar a la policía. Como por encanto, todas las motos se mueven. Ruka,Koko y los otros suben a ellas deprisa, saltando sobre los sillines, mientras los silenciadores sueltan un humo blanco. Alguna lata sigue haciendo ruido al rodar, las muchachas se van todas a casa. Luna está aún más enamorada. Lukone se acerca a Nat.

—Coño, bonito desafío, ¿eh?

—Nada mal.

También el resto de las motos se ponen a su lado, ocupando toda la calle, indiferentes a los coches que pitan mientras pasan junto a ellos veloces. Megane se pone de pie sobre su destartalada Vespa.

—Me han dicho que hay una fiesta en la Cassia. En el 1130. Es uno de esos edificios rodeados de jardín.

—Pero ¿nos dejarán entrar?

—Conozco a una que está invitada —le asegura Megane.

—¿Y quién es?

—Miruku.

—Venga, ¿has salido con ella?

—Sí.

—Entonces no nos dejarán entrar. Riéndose, reducen casi todos al mismo tiempo. Frenando y haciendo chirriar las ruedas, giran a la hace el caballito, a todos resulta indiferente el rojo. De este modo, embocan la Cassia a toda velocidad.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR A EUNIKE-HYUUGA ,A LA PATATA GRITA Y A TODOS LOS QUE LA HAVEIS VISITADO .


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA A TODOSSSSSSSS!

ACLARACION:no me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes.

CAPITULO 07

Un apartamento acogedor, grandes ventanales desde los cuales se ve la Olimpica. Bonitos cuadros en las paredes, sin dudarlo un Fantuzzi. Cuatro altavoces en las esquinas del salón difunden un CD bien mezclado. La música envuelve a los muchachos que, mientras hablan, no dejan de seguir el ritmo.

—Nanami, eh, casi no te he reconocido.

—No empieces tú también, ¿eh?

—Hablaba del vestido, estás estupenda, en serio.

Nanami se mira la falda, Miruku la conoce, ha picado por un momento.

—¡Ah, Miru!

—Vaya, no te enfadarás, ¿eh? Pareces la Bonopane, esa hortera de tercero B que por las mañanas viene más pintada que una mona.

—Dime una cosa, ¿cómo haces para resultar tan simpática?

—Por eso somos amigas.

—¡Yo no he dicho nunca que sea tu amiga!

Miruku se inclina hacia delante.

—Dame un beso, ¿hacemos las paces? Nanami sonríe. Hace ademán de acercarse a ella cuando ve a sus espaldas a Palombi. —¡Sumire! Deja estar la mejilla de Miruku esperando poder centrar la boca de él, antes o después.

—¿Cómo estás? Sumire duda por un momento.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien. Se intercambian un beso apresurado. Luego él avanza para saludar a algunos amigos. Miruku se acerca a ella y sonríe.

—No te preocupes, va de relaciones públicas. Lo miran por un momento. Sumire habla con algunos chicos, luego se vuelve hacia ella, la mira una vez más y al final sonríe. Finalmente se ha dado cuenta.

—¡Caramba! Has exagerado un poco, ¿no…? No te había reconocido. Mikan atraviesa el salón. En un rincón del mismo, algo parecido a un disc—jockey, seudo emulador del disc—jockey Francesco, prueba con un rap de escaso éxito. Una muchacha baila enloquecida con los brazos en alto.

Mikan sacude la cabeza sonriendo.

—¡Hotaru!

Una cara ligeramente redondeada, enmarcada por una larga melena castaña con un extraño mechón a un lado, seda la vuelta.

—¡Mikan, guauuu! —Corre hacia ella y la abraza besándola, alzándola casi por los aires—. ¿Cómo estás?

—De maravilla. ¡Me dijiste que no ibas a venir!

—Sí, lo sé, fuimos a una fiesta en la Olgiata, ¡no sabes qué muermo! Fui con Linchou pero nos marchamos de allí casi enseguida. Y aquí estamos: ¿por qué, no estás contenta?

—¿Bromeas?, contentísima. ¿Has preparado la lección de latín? Mira que mañana esa te pregunta. Solo quedas tú para acabar de dar la vuelta.

—Sí, lo sé, he estudiado toda la tarde, luego he tenido que salir con mi madre, he ido al centro. Mira, he comprado esto, ¿te gusta? —Y haciendo una extraña pirueta, más propia de bailarina que de modelo, hace que se hinche un gracioso vestido de raso azul.

—Mucho…

—Linchou me ha dicho que me sienta muy bien…

—Figúrate. Ya sabes cuál es mi teoría, ¿no?

—¿Todavía con esas? ¡Pero si hace una vida que somos amigos!

—Tú déjame con mi teoría.

—Hola, Mikan. —Un chico de aspecto simpático, con el pelo castaño rizado y la piel clara, se acerca.

—Hola, Linchou, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien. ¿Has visto qué bonito es el mono de Hotaru?

—Sí. Si no tenemos en cuenta mi teoría, le favorece mucho. —Babi le sonríe—. Voy a saludar a Roberta, aún no la he felicitado. —Se se la queda mirando.

—¿Qué quería decir con esa historia de la teoría?

—Oh, nada, ya sabes cómo es… Es una mujer toda teoría y nada de práctica, más o menos. Hotaru se echa a reír, luego se detiene a observar a Linchou. Sus miradas se cruzan por un momento. Esperemos que esta vez no tenga realmente razón.

—Venga, ven a bailar… —Hotaru le coge la mano y lo arrastra hasta donde se encuentra el grupo.

—¡Hola, Roby, felicidades!

—¡Oh, Mikan, hola! —Se intercambian dos besos sinceros.

—¿Te ha gustado el regalo?

—Precioso, de verdad. Justo lo que necesitaba.

—Lo sabíamos… Ha sido idea mía. Después de todo seguías saltándote siempre las primeras horas y, además, no es que vivas muy lejos, tú.

Kitsuneme Brandelli se les acerca por la espalda.

—¿De qué se trata? Mikan se da la vuelta sonriente pero, al verlo, cambia de expresión.

—Hola, Kitsu.

—Me han regalado una radio despertador preciosa.

—Ah, qué detalle, de verdad.

—¿Sabes? Él también me ha regalado una cosa preciosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

—Un almohadón de encaje. Ya lo he puesto sobre la cama.

—Ten cuidado, lo más probable es que lo quiera probar contigo. —Y dedicando una sonrisa forzada a Brandelli se aleja hacia la terraza. Roberta la mira.

—A mí el almohadón me ha gustado muchísimo. De verdad… En realidad, a ella también le gustaría probarlo con él.

Kitsu le sonríe.

—Te creo, perdona.

—Pero… dentro de nada sirven la pasta… —le grita a sus espaldas Roberta tratando de retenerlo como sea.

En la terraza, unos cuantos sillones mullidos cubiertos de almohadones claros con bordados de flores, un cenador con luces difusas bien escondidas entre las plantas. Un jazmín trepa por una empalizada. Mikan se pasea sobre el suelo de terracota. El aire fresco de la noche le agita el pelo, le acaricia la piel arrancándole un poco de perfume, dejando solo en ella algún leve temblor.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Mikan sonríe para sus adentros y se cierra la chaqueta, cubriéndose.

—Pregunta mejor qué es lo que no deberías haber hecho para no hacerme enfadar. Kitsuneme se acerca a ella.

—Es una noche tan bonita… sería estúpido malgastarla riñendo.

—A mí me gusta mucho reñir.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Pero luego me gusta también hacer las paces… Sobre todo eso. En cambio contigo, no sé, no consigo perdonarte.

—Eso es porque no te decides. Por un lado te apetecía estar conmigo, por el otro no. ¡Clásico! Es típico de las mujeres.

—Ves, ese «típico» es justo lo que lo estropea todo.

—Me rindo…

—¿Te gustó la película de la otra noche?

—¡Si solo me la hubieran dejado ver!

—He dicho que me rindo. Bueno, supongo que te tendré que mandar el vídeo a casa. Así lo ves tranquila, sola, sin nadie que te moleste. Por cierto, ¿sabes lo que me han dicho?

—¿Qué?

—Que sabe mucho mejor con un poco de nata. Mikan hace ademán de ir a pegarle, risueña.

—¡Cerdo!

Kitsuneme le detiene el brazo en lo alto.

—¡Alto! Bromeaba. ¿Paz? Sus caras están muy cerca. Mikan mira sus ojos: son muy bonitos, casi tanto como su sonrisa.

—Paz. —Se rinde.

Kitsuneme se aproxima a ella y la besa delicadamente en los labios. Cuando está a punto de convertirse en algo más profundo,Mikan se separa y vuelve a mirar hacia afuera.

—Qué noche tan espléndida, ¡mira qué luna! Kitsuneme, suspirando, alza los ojos al nubes ligeras navegan lentamente en el azul oscuro del cielo. Acarician la luna, llenándose de luz, aclarándose aquí y allá.

—Es bonita, ¿verdad? Kitsuneme se limita a responder «Sí», sin apreciar verdaderamente toda la belleza de aquella noche. Mikan mira a lo lejos. Las casas, los tejados, los prados que rodean la ciudad, las hileras de pinos altos, una larga carretera, las luces de un coche, los ruidos remotos. Si su vista fuera mejor, percibiría a aquellos muchachos que avanzan adelantándose unos a otros, riéndose y tocando el claxon. Puede que hasta reconociera también a aquel tipo sobre la moto. Es el mismo que se puso a su lado aquella mañana mientras iba al colegio. Y que ahora va camino de aquella la abraza y le acaricia el pelo.

—Esta noche estás guapísima.

—¿Esta noche?

—Siempre.

—Así está mejor. Mikan deja que la bese.


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA A TODOSSSSSSSS!

ACLARACION:no me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes.

CAPITULO 08

Mucho más lejos, en la misma ciudad. Vestido con una impecable librea blanca, con cuatro pelos en la cabeza y sudoroso, un camarero algo grueso se abre paso entre los invitados con una bandeja de plata. De vez en cuando, una mano sobresale de un grupito de personas y se adueña de un cóctel ligero en cuyo interior flota algún pedazo de fruta. Otra, más rápida, posa un vaso vacío sobre ella. En el borde, marcas de pintalabios. Se puede ver perfectamente dónde ha bebido la mujer y qué tipo de labios tiene. El camarero piensa que sería divertido tratar de reconocer a las mujeres por los vasos. Eróticas huellas digitales. Con este pensamiento excitante vuelve a entrar en la cocina, donde olvida casi de inmediato aquellas fantasías a lo Holmes. La cocinera, de hecho, le riñe recordándole que tiene que sacar la bandeja con los fritos.

—Estás estupenda, querida. En el salón, una mujer con el pelo demasiado teñido se da la vuelta en dirección a su amiga y le sonríe, siguiéndole el juego.

—Pero bueno, ¿te has hecho algo?

—Sí, me he buscado un amante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué se dedica?

—Es cirujano plástico.

Ambas se echan a reír. Tras coger una alcachofa frita que pasa en ese momento por allí, su amiga le confiesa su secreto.

—Me he inscrito en el gimnasio de Barbara Bouchet.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es?

—¡Fabuloso! Tendrías que venir.

—Lo haré sin duda.

Y, a pesar de que le gustaría preguntarle cuánto cuesta al mes, piensa que ya lo descubrirá por su propia cuenta. A continuación se apodera de una mozzarella frita y se la traga despreocupada, dado que no tardará en eliminarla.

Izumi saca la cajetilla de Marlboro y enciende un cigarrillo. Se traga el humo, saboreándolo hasta el final.

—Oye, llevas una corbata preciosa.

—Gracias.

—Te sienta verdaderamente bien, de verdad. —Izumi muestra orgulloso su corbata burdeos. Luego, instintivamente, esconde por lo bajo su cigarrillo y busca a Yuka. Mira a su alrededor, se cruza con algunas caras que acaban de llegar, las saluda sonriendo y después, al no encontrarla, da una calada ya más tranquilo.

—Muy bonita, ¿verdad? Es un regalo de Yuka.

Una mesa baja de marfil, por encima de ella aceitunas y pistachos agrupados en pequeños cuencos de plata. Una mano huesuda de uñas bien cuidadas deja caer las cascaras simétricas de un pistacho.

—Estoy preocupada por mi hija.

—¿Por qué?

Yuka logra mostrarse bastante interesada, lo suficiente para que la confidencia de Yumi pueda seguir adelante.

Sale con uno que de bueno tiene bien poco, uno que no hace nada, uno que está siempre en la calle.

—¿Y desde cuándo se ven?

—Ayer hicieron seis meses. Me lo ha dicho mi hijo. ¿Sabes lo que hizo él? ¿Sabes lo que hizo?

Yuka deja estar un pistacho demasiado cerrado. Ahora está sinceramente interesada.

—No, cuéntame.

—La llevó a una pizzería. ¿Te das cuenta? A una pizzería de la avenida Vittorio.

—Bueno pero esos muchachos todavía no ganan nada, tal vez sus padres…

—Sí, pero a saber de dónde sale… Le regaló doce rosas miserables, de esas que apenas llegan a casa pierden todos los pétalos. Seguro que las compraría en el semáforo. Esta mañana le pregunté en la cocina: «¿Qué es este horror, Yura?» «No te atrevas a tirarlas, ¿eh, mamá?»

¡Imagínate! Pero cuando volvió del colegio las rosas habían desaparecido, ah, sí. Le dije que había sido Ziua, la filipina, entonces ella se puso a gritar y se marchó dando un portazo.

—No deberías entrometerte en esas historias, si no es peor, luego Yura se obstina. Déjala a su aire, verás que acabará por sí sola. Si hay tanta diferencia… Y luego, ¿qué hizo?, ¿volvió?

—No, me llamó y me dijo que se iba a dormir a casa de Piristi, esa chica tan guapa un poco rechoncha, la hija de Giovanna. Él es el administrador de la Serfim, ella está toda operada. Y no la critico, se lo puede permitir.

—¿De verdad? Pues no se le nota nada…

—Usan esa nueva técnica, te estiran desde detrás de las orejas. Es perfectamente invisible. Entonces, ¿puede salir con Mikan? Me gustaría mucho.

—Claro que sí, le diré que la llame. Finalmente, Yuka se concede un pistacho. Está algo más abierto que los demás. Deja la cáscara en la boca, y para él no es un cambio conveniente.

—¿Filippo? Yuka ha dicho que convencerá a Mikan para que se lleve a Yura con su grupo.

—¡Ah, estupendo! Te lo agradezco.

Filippo, un hombre joven, de semblante relajado, da la impresión de estar él también más interesado en los pistachos que en los asuntos de su hija. Se inclina hacia delante, apoderándose de aquel que Yuka había elegido ya como su futura víctima. Ella lo mira con curiosidad detrás de las orejas, buscando también en él la marca de aquella repentina juventud.

—Hola, Izumi.

—Estás guapísima.

Una sonrisa perfecta dice «Gracias» y, rozándolo, se aleja con un tinte de al menos ciento cincuenta euros. ¿Lo habrá hecho adrede? En su mente, aquel vestido largo se va deslizando lentamente; se imagina el conjunto que debe de llevar debajo pero, a renglón seguido, le asalta una duda: ¿habrá realmente algo que imaginar? Justo en ese preciso momento ve llegar a Yuka. Izumi da una última calada al cigarrillo y se apresura a apagarlo en el cenicero.

—Dentro de nada empezamos a jugar. Te lo ruego, no hagas como siempre. Cuando no te llega la carta, después de un poco que no haces gin, haces knock.

—¿Y si me hace underknock?

—Haces knock cuando aún estás bajo. Izumi sonríe compuesto.

—Sí, querida, como quieras.

—No ha notado el cigarrillo.

—Por cierto, te había dicho que no fumaras.

Error. —Pero uno solo no hace daño…

—Uno o diez… Lo que me molesta es el olor.

Yuka se encamina ahora hacia la mesa verde. El resto de los invitados toma también asiento. Es increíble, nose le escapa nada. Al sentarse, Yuka examina a la mujer del tinte de ciento cincuenta euros. Por un momento, Izumi teme que sea también capaz de leer el pensamiento.


End file.
